Dark
by TheRatWithTheCat
Summary: Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger share a talk on a moonless night.  First time writing Cats - It's more friendly then slash


Dark.

It was a single adjective that had been perpetuated across time for as long as anyone knew. The word was old, ancient, possibly cricking on its legs. It hadn't always looked as it did now, with the curving letters and round ovals of the English language, and even now it wasn't the only form it held. No, it had designed itself perfectly to shoot across generations of people in different guises to continue and further its usage.

And, even now, as the word slipped easily between the lips of a small little tom, nothing at all had changed about its signifigance, except for the meager fact that it had started something anew, and had began a simple conversation that, before the year prior, would never have taken place.

"It's dark tonight," Mistoffelees commented, his kness pressed to the fur clad chest of his, as his neck craned backwards, peering into the nighttime sky with large, black rimmed eyes set amidst a white face, pallid beyond compare.

"It usually is," was the comical reply from his conversational partner, as the much larger tom gave a ferocious grin, almost wolf-like despite his feline heritages. His finger was currently fiddling with a large curl that nestled atop his forehead, and he gave an an almost derogatory look to his junior, tail tip twitching with its rippling spots behind him.

Mistoffelees awarded the opposing cat with a disparaging look, his lips curling up in the slightest as he shook his head. "I mean especially," the tux continued, holding a finger up so as to stop the splitting of lips his partner sought to do again. "Tugger, for the love of the Everlasting Cat quit with your quips!" he grumbled. "Your curious nature is not something I look forward to."

"But you offered me an answer!" Tugger argued, his brash nature showing in a bright splash atop his words as he rose up, hands planting themselves on his hips. "It's only natural I want a different answer." Chuckling, the top raised his hands, gripping his mane in the slightest as he gave his hips a roll, swiveling about on his feet to his own tune.

With a roll of his eyes, Mistoffelees stayed comfortably seated, legs slipping down to fold atop one another in a twisted pretzel as he peered up to the ebony sky, noting the lack of stars and moon that generally shown in its midst. This night, however, they seemed to be retiring, curling about with the Everlasting Cat no doubt in the Heaviside Layer, resting themselves to shine anew.

"It's only natural for you," Mistoffelees continued, furthering their small moment of social intercourse, cocking his head as he gave a mild grin. It flikered fleetingly across his face, and he watched as Tugger peered down at him, eyes gleaming with what little light they could conjure. He saw the wide pupils, as well, and knew that his own were no doubt stretching themselves to the appropriate width.

"Well I am curious," continued the Tugger, plopping himself down again with a heavy sigh. He tilted his head a bit, and peered at Mistoffelees, some memory no doubt flickering about in tangents for the larger tom-something that the tux could not see.

Mistoffelees merely rewarded the larger tom with another smile, and hoisted his palms up, swiping his rough tongue against the fur in a chaste motion, before raising them to his ears, rolling them across in waves as he petted down the fur. Mistoffelees had very many oddities-no so annoying as the Tugger's inability to take anything without wanting something else-but he had plenty. One was of the fact that he couldn't stand his rather nice fur to retain dirt and grime. He prided himself in his cleanliness, and happened to enjoy it when his fur began to spark and glow, along with the cleanly effect.

"Curious enough to want to know," Tugger began once more, clearly seeking to further their conversation, "why it is you and you alone of the younger cats have scorned my advances?" Mistoffelees paused momentarily, before turning to eye the tom warily.

It was true, in all basic principles, that Mistoffelees was not in the race for Tugger's heart. It wasn't for hatred or disgust that this ever happened, however, it was just of a mere apathy. Mistoffelees wasn't truly interested in anyone outside of friendship-and Tugger was no exception. He'd noticed, before, though, how Tugger's coat gleamed, how nice the tom's eyes looked, and how the muscle stood out most when the man's hips twirled.

Though, this wasn't so easy to pass of as genuine attraction, seeing as Mistoffelees had also noticed the rather nice curves of Bombalurina, the rich, amazing voice of Demeter, and even more the angelic, floating coat and dance moves of Victoria. It was not subject to Tugger that he was seeing these things-Mistoffelees merely had a pattern of noticing everything.

He did, however, pause to calculate his ideas inside of his mind. No, he did not despise the Rum Tum Tugger-he could even possibly count the tom as a friend, due to the rather nice song that had been sung on his behalf the last Ball. It had made Mistoffelees almost regret calling the Tugger "a terrible bore".

Almost.

Not quite.

The Tugger still needed his ego slapped a bit.

"Why should I pay attention to your flirting?" Mistoffelees finally replied, giving a derisive snort as he tucked his legs neatly beneath him, tail swishing as he gave Tugger a sly grin. "Don't tell me-the curious cat wants what he can't have?"

"Not even close!" Tugger barked back, almost a bit to quickly for his own good, his spotted tail lashing as he tightened his leather gloves. Tugger was one of the few odd Jellicles that bothered to wear clothing. He was, however, probably the only younger one to do so. It was an odd thing, but they all passed it off with a wave of their paws.

Just Tugger being Tugger.

Mistoffelees dipped his head slightly, and gave miniature snicker, regarding the tom with a quirked eyebrow, allowing it to arch atop his forehead with a flourish. He didn't bother pesterting the tom any longer, figuring that the Tugger was just being his moronic self.

He couldn't have Mistoffelees, because Mistoffelees didn't want to be had, and that was driving the curious cat insane. Tugger craved to have all the things that were out of his reach, longed to have them in his paws so he could have his way and be done with them. Same as all the queens-touch and gather and then ignore them save for a few petty dances.

Mistoffelees, however, had taken a much smarter route.

For he, the prodigy of the Jellicles, had been the first cat to happen to escalate himself to the 'friend' level with the Tugger. Oh, sure, Tugger could brag and proclaim as loud as a cock that his friends were thick as thieves at his sides, but any Jellicle knew the truth.

The Tugger had his posse of squealing girls and boys that threw themselves at his feet. He had the Jellicles who turned their noses up in disdain at his antics, wanting nothing to do with Munkustrap's irresponsible and shameful brother. And those, such as Skimbleshanks, who virtually ignored the pompous tom.

Mistoffelees, though, had managed to squirm himself into a right comfortable position. He had himself in the friend hand, where he was remotely untouchable. Tugger would not lay a paw on him, especially if Mistoffelees said no, as he had done on multiple occasions. He could jibe, jab, and all together play and slap about the Tugger's ego, teaching the tom some mild shame, all the while still safe from any revenge, for it was all in light heart. He also, with his wondrous promotion, found himself with the ability to watch the tom's rather well looks, with never having his own body used, or letting it be known. All he had to do was add a quip to the end, and there would be nothing said of it except for a playful snap back from the maine coon.

Giving a contented sigh, Mistoffelees fell back a bit, grabbing Tugger as he dragged the large cat down with him, almost pulling him into a slight cuddle as they stared into the blank sky, eyes flat and emotionless as they peered into the void, so much bigger then they.

"You know I don't care for a cuddle," Tugger rumbled, and he shifted a bit, escaping his comrades arms in favor of tossing his own behind his head, pillowing the fluffed amount of fur that clung to his cranium, tail twitching against Mistoffelees' as he peered upwards.

"Oh hush, you boring moron," Mistoffelees chided, "and enjoy the dark."


End file.
